FALLEN
by taejungkim
Summary: Taehyung hanya tidak tahu bahwa niat awal permainannya akan berujung pada dirinya yang terikat. "ahjussi, ku mohon tolong aku." . . . Mafia!tae, pedo!tae, Mature, Yaoi , Taekook, Vkook Stepstephiie
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

INTRO : BOY MEET EVIL

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _It's too evil…."_

.

.

Suara tembakan yang bersautan menggema di sebuah sudut kota yang tampak terlihat sepi dan Taehyung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghabiskan seluruh peluru dalam Senjata api jenis _MP7_ miliknya.

Matanya yang setajam elang berpencar menyeluruh mencari celah untuk menyudahi ini. Mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba tanpa adanya pengawalan ketat untuk melindunginya membuat Taehyung mendecah kesal.

Taehyung keluar dari tempat dia bersembunyi dan menembaki siapapun yang menghalanginya secara membabi buta tidak memperdulikan kemungkinan seseorang itu bukanlah musuhnya melainkan hanya seorang warga sipil yang mendapat kesialan karna berada disana.

 _Karna pada dasarnya Taehyung tidak memiliki rasa mengasihani sedikitpun._

Maka dari itu Taehyung akan membunuh mereka tanpa tersisa satupun.

Hanya selang beberapa menit dari keputusan Taehyung untuk menghabisi mereka semua, sudut kota itu telah dipenuhi tubuh tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan darah yang menggenang mengotori jalanan _beraspal_ itu.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu angkuh, tidak perduli bahwa darah yang menggenang itu mengotori sepatu mahal, tidak perduli bahwa dia menginjak tubuh manusia tak bernyawa di sepanjang jalan tersebut.

" _Ahjussi,_ kenapa kau menginjak mereka seperti itu?." langkah Taehyung terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang bertanya padanya.

Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dan mengerutkan keningnya saat menemukan sesosok anak kecil tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulat milik anak itu. _Terlalu berani untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang menatap langsung ke arahnya._

Taehyung mendesah jenuh, dia tidak menyukai anak kecil dan Taehyung tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh dari anak kecil itu.

Maka Taehyung mendekati anak itu dan mengarahkan senjata api miliknya tepat di kening anak kecil itu.

" _Ahjussi,_ apa yang ingin kau lakukan?." pertanyaan begitu polos yang keluar dari anak kecil itu sembari mengerjapkan kedua matanya merasa bingung dengan apa yang akan diperbuat orang dewasa dihadapannya ini.

"Membunuhmu." Tatapan Taehyung terlihat datar, tidak terselip sedikitpun rasa kasihan dihatinya saat melihat anak kecil.

 _Karna bagi Taehyung mereka semua sama saja. Terlalu busuk hanya untuk mendapat sebuah rasa kasihan darinya._

Tangan Taehyung bersiap menarik pelatuk dari senapannya sebelum anak kecil itu menarik tangan lebih dulu.

" _Ahjussi,_ Tangan mu berdarah." Sosok kecil itu berteriak panik melihat darah yang berada dilengan Taehyung.

" _Ahjussi_ cepat duduk aku akan mengobatimu sebelum kau dibawa kerumah sakit." Anak itu dengan beraninya menarik lengan Taehyung dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk duduk di tepi jalan _beraspal itu_ , tidak memperdulikan bahwa mereka berada diantara kumpulan tubuh manusia tidak bernyawa dengan darah yang kian mengalir mengotori jalanan itu.

" _Ahjussi_ ulurkan tanganmu." Anak kecil itu menarik lengan Taehyung yang terluka dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya.

"kau tidak perlu seperti itu, ini akan segera sembuh." Taehyung berniat menarik lengannya dari genggaman anak kecil itu sebelum anak itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya dan membuat Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya.

Tatapan anak itu jauh dari kata menakutkan, Justru Taehyung merasa bahwa tatapan anak itu terlihat _menggemaskan._

"Cha! Sudah selesai." Anak itu berteriak gembira saat sudah mengobati lengan Taehyung.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis melihat lengannya yang dipenuhi _plester_ bergambar _dinosaurus._ untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung menampilkan senyum tipis dibibirnya selain seringai menyeramkan yang selama ini melekat di dirinya.

"kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Taehyung mulai merasa tertarik dengan anak ini.

"Aku merasa bosan karna _eomma_ terus berbicara dengan temannya tanpa menyadari keberadaan ku." Keluh anak itu kepada Taehyung yang tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya, _tersenyum._

"Ah _eomma!"_ anak itu berteriak seolah baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang dia lupakan.

" _Ahjussi_ aku harus segera pergi sepertinya _eomma_ sudah menungguku." Anak kecil itu segera beranjak dari posisinya dan berniat pergi sebelum Taehyung menahan lengan kecil itu.

"siapa namamu?."

"Ah Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, _Anyeonghaseyo naneun Jeon Jungkook imnida._ senang berkenalan denganmu _ahjussi."_ Anak itu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Ahjussi_ aku harus benar-benar pergi sekarang sebelum _eomma_ menghukumku. Sampai Jumpa _Ahjussi."_ Ucap Anak kecil bernama Jeon Jungkook itu dengan riang dan segera berlari meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri.

"Namaku _Kim Taehyung,_ senang berkenalan denganmu. _"_ Lirih Taehyung.

Taehyung merogoh saku celana bahannya dan mengambil benda pipih berbentuk persegi panjang bernama ponsel dari dalam sana. Tangan nya begerak lincah menekan papan tombol itu untuk menghubungi seseorang disebrang sana.

" Hancurkan keluarga Jeon, bunuh mereka semua kecuali seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung dengan lantang memotong ucapan seseorang disebrang sana yang sedang memberi _salam_ kepadanya.

Taehyung memandang _plester_ yang di berikan Jungkook dengan seringai jahat dibibirnya.

" _karna dia milikku.."_ dan Taehyung sudah memutuskan bahwa dia harus memiliki anak itu bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak pernah sebahagia ini saat mendengar berita kematian seseorang dan saat mendengar berita kematian keluarga Jeon membuat seringai tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Matanya kembali membaca sebuah berkas yang sudah dibacanya berulang kali.

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Male_

 _9 years old_

Taehyung mendesah mengasihani nasib yang di terima anak itu. _Terlalu malang walau tidak semalang dirinya._

Seringai Taehyung semakin lebar saat mengingat sesuatu. _Bukankah dirinya harus memainkan drama saat ini? Berpura-pura menjadi sosok yang baik di depan anak itu?_

Taehyung tidak sabar untuk segera memulai permainannya, permainan yang membuat anak itu bertekuk lutut di kakinya.

Ya, Taehyung menginginkan itu.

Taehyung menginginnya.

Menginginkan anak itu berada didalam dekapannya, berada di bawah kakinya, dan berada tepat dibawah _tubuhnya._

Taehyung ingin membuat anak itu _hancur,_ benar-benar _hancur._

Kembali di ingatkan Taehyung bukanlah orang baik, dirinya jauh dari kata-kata itu. Dan Taehyung tidak ingin membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan _mainannya._

.

.

.

Langkah Taehyung terdengar nyaring saat sepatu kulit miliknya bersentuhan dengan dinginnya lantai rumah sakit ini.

Matanya mengedar mengamati dengan teliti ruangan yang sedang dicarinya, seringai kecil bersemayam dibibirnya saat melihat pintu ruangan yang sedang dicarinya berada tepat dihadapannya.

 _Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk memulai permainannya?_

Tangannya terulur dan memegang gagang pintu itu, memutarnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengejutkan seseorang yang berada diruangan itu.

Pintu yang terbuka lebar setelah Taehyung membukanya menampilkan sesosok anak kecil bersurai hitam yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya.

Bahu anak itu berguncang hebat, isakan-isakan kecil terdengar darinya menandakan anak itu tengan menangis saat ini.

"Jungkook" suara berat Taehyung memenuhi ruangan itu.

Jungkook yang merasa mendengar seseorang memanggilnya mengangkat wajahnya yang dia sembunyikan diantara kedua tangannya.

Isakan kembali terdengar dari Jungkook saat manik matanya tepat bertemu dengan manik mata Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya.

" _ahjussi…"_ Jungkook memanggil Taehyung dengan suara seraknya.

Taehyung tidak tahu, sudut hatinya menjerit saat melihat Jungkook saat ini. Mata bulat itu memandang Taehyung dengan kehampaan dan kesedihan, wajah itu pucat pasi terlihat sedang menyembunyikan pemderitaannya yang mendalam, Jungkook sedang berada di titik terendah dalam hidupnya.

 _Sama seperti Taehyung yang dahulu._

" _ahjussi…"_ Jungkook kembali memanggilnya dan berjalan mencoba menghampirinya. Kaki kecil itu terlihat bergetar seolah tidak mampu menahan tubuh kecil itu.

" _ahjussi.."_ Jungkook terjatuh tepat dihadapan Taehyung membuat Taehyung dengan segera menundukkan tubuhnya menyamai tubuh anak itu.

" _ahjussi, ku mohon tolong aku."_ Dan Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selain menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Jungkook meluapkan semuanya dalam dekapan Taehyung, tidak memperdulikan bahwa tangisan Jungkook membasahi kemejanya, tidak memperdulikan jasnya yang kemungkinan akan rusak karna Jungkook meremasnya begitu kuat, karna jauh di luar pemikiran Taehyung, Taehyung hanya ingin anak itu melepaskan segalanya, melepaskan seluruh rasa sakit yang dia miliki dan membaginya kepada Taehyung.

"Tenang saja aku akan menolongmu, aku akan melindungi." _Karena kau milikku._

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_

.

.

.

Stepstephiie © 2017

2017.03.6


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

CHAPTER 1 : BEGIN

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _Because….You make me Begin"_

.

.

Jungkook menyembunyikan tubuh mungil nya dibelakang Taehyung, Tangannya menggenggam erat celana bahan Taehyung saat merasa takut melihat orang-orang tidak dikenalinya. Taehyung yang mengetahui bahwa Jungkook merasa ketakutan hanya membelai surai _rambut_ berwarna _arang_ itu dengan lembut. 

"ada apa kau memanggil kami Taehyung?" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang terlihat _oriental_ berbicara dengan suara beratnya yang begitu dingin.

"aku mempunyai perintah untuk mu Namjoon." Taehyung menjawab ucapan seseorang bernama Namjoon seperti biasanya, _terlalu datar._

"ada apa?" 

"aku ingin menitipkan seorang anak kecil padamu, rawat dia aku akan mengambilnya saat aku sudah menginginkannya" 

"Kau bercanda?" Namjoon menarik sudut alis mendengar ucapan Taehyung. 

"apakah kau pernah melihat ku bercanda selama aku hidup?" wajah Taehyung masih sama tidak ada _penggambaran_ yang berubah dari wajahnya.

"anak itu?" Namjoon melirik dengan matanya yang gelap ke arah Jungkook yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Ya"

"kau mengadopsinya?"

"Ya dan berhenti bertanya lakukan saja apa yang ku perintahkan." Potong Taehyung sebelum Namjoon bertanya sesuatu yang tidak penting menurutnya.

" _ahjussi_ kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dan menemukan Jungkook sedang menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. _Anak ini ingin menangis._

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil milik Jungkook membuat Taehyung menundukkan tubuhnya meyamai tinggi badan anak itu.

"Tidak aku hanya menitipkan mu kepada mereka." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya bahunya berguncang menahan tangisnya yang akan meledak.

" _Ahjussi_ ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku seperti _eomma_ dan _appa_ , _jebal._ " Tangan Jungkook meremas pelan bahu Taehyung, berharap Taehyung tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya.

"A-A-Aku akan menuruti apapun yang _ahjussi_ inginkan, aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik, ku mohon _ahjussi_ jangan tinggalkan aku." Jungkook menangkup kedua tangannya memohon dihadapan Taehyung dengan airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi yang berisi itu.

Taehyung menyeringai, hatinya bersorak gembira saat melihat Jungkook yang terlihat sangat membutuhkannya.

 _Karena Jungkook hanya tidak tahu, orang yang sangat dia butuhkan saat ini adalah orang yang telah melenyapkan kedua orang tuanya._

"kalau begitu kau harus ikut dengan mereka, kau sudah berjanji akan menuruti apapun yang aku inginkan bukan?" Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dan menatap langsung ke dalam manik mata anak itu.

"kau harus melakukannya jika ingin menjadi _milikku, kau mengerti?"_ itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang Taehyung berikan kepada Jungkook itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah dan Jungkook memang harus menurutinya, _karena memang itulah yang Taehyung inginkan dari Jungkook._

Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walau tidak sepenuhnya mengerti akan ucapan Taehyung yang Jungkook tahu Taehyung tidak akan meninggalkannya. _Hanya itu yang bisa dia percayai saat ini._

"Hey anak manis siapa namamu?" Jungkook merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung saat merasa Takut dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat Jungkook.

"Jungkook." Cicit Jungkook dengan pelan membuat sosok itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"nama ku Kim Seokjin kau bisa memanggilku Seokjin _hyung_ atau kau boleh memanggil ku _eomma_ buat panggilan senyaman mungkin untukmu, jadi kau mau berteman denganku?" Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook menunggu Jungkook menyambut uluran Tangannya.

Jungkook menatap uluran Tangan Seokjin dengan ragu, matanya menatap Taehyung seolah meminta izin dan Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui apa yang di maksud Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook menyambut uluran tangan Seokjin dengan ragu membuat Seokjin menarik tangan anak itu dan memeluknya.

"kau akan bahagia Jungkook, kau akan bahagia bersama ku, aku akan pastikan itu." Seokjin berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Jungkook.

Matanya memerah menahan laju air mata yang sudah berdesakkan di dalam kelopak matanya.

 _Kenapa Taehyung harus menghancurkan hidup anak ini, kenapa Taehyung membuat semua anak kecil tidak bersalah merasakan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, Kenapa dan kenapa ?_ batin Seokjin bertanya-tanya.

Seokjin tidak ingin Jungkook seperti adiknya, Seokjin tidak ingin Jungkook bernasib sama seperti adiknya _yang mati di tangan Taehyung._ Seokjin tidak ingin, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali, _tidak akan pernah._ maka sebelum itu semua terjadi Seokjin akan melindungi Jungkook dengan cara apapun walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Seokjin merasa bahunya basah dan melihat tubuh anak ini berguncang, _anak ini menangis kembali karena..perbuatan Taehyung._

"lupakan semuanya Jungkook. Lupakan semua rasa sakit yang kau alami. Aku ada bersama mu aku akan melindungi." Dan Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Seokjin, memberikan seluruh kepercayaan kepada laki-laki bertubuh hangat ini.

"Kemana aku harus membawa anak itu?" Namjoon menatap Taehyung tidak memperdulikan _kekasihnya_ yang semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil bocah itu.

" _Bergen, Norwegia."_

.

 _._

 _Bergen,_ kota terbesar kedua di _Norwegia_ , kota yang dijulukin _'kota hujan'_ atau _'seattlenya'_ _eropa._ Kota dengan Jumlah penduduk _243.960_ dan Jungkook salah satu penduduk yang dibesarkan di kota itu.

Waktu terus berjalan, _Detik ke menit, menit ke jam, jam ke hari, hari ke minggu, minggu ke bulan dan bulan ke tahun._ Mereka bergerak secara tetap pada rotasinya. Mereka bergerak menjadi saksi bertumbuhnya seseorang.

Jungkook telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang penuh senyuman dengan latar belakang gelap yang dia miliki. Jungkook telah tumbuh dengan penuh kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua angkatnya.

Dan Jungkook telah tumbuh hanya untuk menjadi _milik Kim Taehyung._

.

.

Jungkook berlari sekuat yang dia bisa, kakinya terus dipaksakannya agar berlari lebih cepat lagi.

 _Lebih cepat_

 _Lebih cepat_

Hatinya terus berteriak mengatakan dirinya harus berlari lebih cepat agar sampai dengan segera dirumahnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jungkook membuang seluruh _energy_ yang dia punya secara percuma seperti ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, bukan, karena alasan di balik dia berlari seperti ini adalah _Taehyung menunggunya. Ahjussi-nya menunggunya._

Maka Jungkook terus berlari menghiraukan _akal sehatnya_ yang berteriak lelah, kakinya yang terus _merontah_ dan Jungkook tidak perduli akan hal itu yang Jungkook perdulikan saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Taehyung, _ahjussi-nya._

Jungkook menarik napasnya dengan panjang saat berada tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, tangannya terasa bergetar dengan sendirinya saat memegang gagang pintu itu dan perlahan tapi pasti Jungkook membuka pintu itu dengan seluruh luapan yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

Tas ransel yang di sampirkan di sebelah bahunya terjatuh saat melihat sosok yang selama ini dia tunggu. Sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

Jungkook merasa sosok itu tidak berubah sedikitpun tetap sama seperti terakhir kali Jungkook melihatnya, _delapan tahun yang lalu._

" _Ahjussi…"_ lirih Jungkook.

Kaki Jungkook melangkah dengan tertatih mendekati Taehyung yang hanya diam melihatnya dan Mata Jungkook terasa memanas saat berdiri tepat dihadapan sosok itu.

Jungkook tidak dapat lagi memendung perasaannya sehingga melempar tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan Taehyung dan memeluknya dengan erat, tidak perduli bahwa kemungkinan Taehyung tidak menyukai perlakuannya, karena yang Jungkook inginkan adalah sosok ini mengetahui bahwa dia merindukan Taehyung dengan sangat.

" _Ahjussi.." isakan_ Jungkook terdengar memilukan, menandakan dia benar-benar merindukan Taehyung.

"Aku disini." Jawaban singkat yang diberikan Taehyung membuat isakan Jungkook semakin mengeras dan membasahi kemeja Taehyung dengan airmatanya.

"Aku merindukanmu _ahjussi,_ benar-benar merindukanmu." Sambung Jungkook di selah tangisannya.

"Aku tahu." Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung yang hanya memandang datar ke arahnya.

"kau menjadi anak baik disini?." Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali masih dengan airmata yang terus mengalir disudut matanya.

"aku tidak pernah merepotkan Namjoon _hyung_ maupun Seokjin _hyung,_ aku tidak pernah mengeluh, aku tidak pernah membuat masalah disekolahku, aku tidak pernah menangis dan selalu menuruti apapun yang dikatakan Seokjin _hyung,_ karena Seokjin _hyung_ berkataaku harus menjadi anak baik agar _ahjussi_ mau menemuiku."

"aku terlalu takut membayangkan _ahjussi_ yang tidak ingin menemuiku. Tidak, aku tidak mau!" tangisan Jungkook kembali terdengar saat bayangan Taehyung yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan terus berputar dipikirannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku sudah disini, berdiri dihadapanmu dan menemuimu jadi berhentilah menangis."

" _Ahjussi.."_

" berkemaslah. aku kemari karena ingin menjemputmu, kau akan ikut bersamaku. Kita akan kembali ke _korea."_

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_

Maaf ya masih sedikit, ini baru pemanasan aja, karena cerita yang sebenarnya itu saat mereka udah dikorea, jadi chapter selanjutnya diusahakan lebih panjang lagi.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya, respon kalian positif banget bikin aku semangat nulisnya, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

.

.

.

Stepstephiie © 2017

2016.03.09


	3. SPOILER COMPLETED

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

SPOILER COMPLETED

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

INTRO : Boy Meet Evil

" _Its to evil…"_

Penjelasan bagaimana pertemuan pertama antara anak laki-laki dengan iblis berkedok manusia. _He is mafia, He is Evil._

 _._

 _._

BEGIN

" _You make me… Begin"_

Awal permulaan keputusan Taehyung menghancurkan Jungkook atau melepaskan Jungkook begitu saja.

.

,

LIE

" _Caught in a lie.."_

 _Sebuah kebohongan yang akan terungkap dan Jungkook terjebak di dalam kebohongan itu. Hanya Jungkook yang bisa memilih mempertahannya atau melepaskannya._

 _._

 _._

STIGMA

" _Im Sorry.."_

Penyesalan yang terlambat membuat Taehyung kehilangannya, hanya satu cara yang dapat Taehyung lakukan mengorbankan segalanya untuk mendapatkan dia kembali, menariknya kembali kedalam _dekapannya._

 _._

 _._

FIRST LOVE

" _Don't let go of my hand forever, I won't let go of you again either…"_

 _Sebuah kejutan dari cinta pertama yang muncul di antara mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _REFLECTION_

 _"I want to be free from the freedom…"_

 _Masa lalu yang kelam menghantui hidup Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terjerat dalam kesakitan. Taehyung ingin bebas, Taehyung ingin hidup dengan bahagia bersama_ _Jungkook._

 _"what do you see in the mirror right now"_

 _._

 _._

 _MAMA_

" _Hey Mama…"_

Munculnya kehidupan baru diantara mereka. Muncul disaat Taehyung sedang mencari sosok _yang sesungguhnya_ dalam dirinya.

 _._

 _._

AWAKE

" _you need to survive…"_

Semuanya kembali kedalam titik _nol. Titik keputusasaan dan kehancuran_ yang dirasakan oleh Taehyung. Taehyung harus bertahan karena Jungkook membutuhkannya, membutuhkan Taehyung berada disampingnya.

.

.

SAVE ME

" _save me,save me. I need your love before I fall, fall."_

.

.

.

" _Ajhussi, Ku mohon tolong aku."_

.

END

Sebelumnya maaf banget seharusnya spoilernya dulu yang aku keluarin baru Fanfiction tapi aku malah ketuker, jadi sekali lagi, Maaf.

Aku bikin spoiler ini karena banyak yang bingung dan tanya sama aku soal kenapa Taehyung begitu, kenapa Taehyung jahat banget, atau apapun itu jadi aku buat ini sebagai bentuk penggambaran dari pertanyaan kalian yang akan di jawab di setiap chapter yang akan datang.

Dan ada beberapa pertanyaan yang bakal aku jawab.

1\. umur berapa Taehyung?

\- jarak umur dia sama Jungkook itu 18 tahun ya, jangan tanya kenapa jauh banget karena menurut informasi yang ku baca seorang mafia belum bisa mencapai kesuksesan yang sempurna saat dia masih belia makanya ku buat dia berumur begitu dewasa. Jadi kalo Jungkook berumur 9 tahun saat itu maka Taehyung berumur 27 tahun, selanjutnya kalian bisa hitung sendiri umur Taehyung berapa.

2\. kenapa Jungkook panggil Taehyung _ahjussi_ tapi sama Namjin _Hyung?"_

 _\- ahjussi_ itu bisa dibilang panggilan untuk orang yang tidak terlalu dekat, ingatkan pertemuan Taehyung sama Jungkook itu singkat dan Jungkook dibesarkan oleh Namjin sedari kecil makanya dia bisa manggil hyung sama mereka.

Pokoknya untuk pertanyan selanjutnya, silakan bertanya aku bakal jawab biar kalian ga bingung lagi. Sekian terima kasih.

Stepstephiie ©2017


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

CHAPTER 1.1 : BEGIN

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _Because….You make me Begin"_

.

.

Jungkook telah sampai ditempat dimana dia dilahirkan lebih tepatnya dia telah menginjakkan kakinya di _korea. Tempat semua masa lalunya yang kelam._

Penerbangan yang memakan waktu hampir _dua puluh enam jam_ membuat Jungkook merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, perutnya terasa seperti sedang diputar-putar, kakinya pun terasa sangat lemas.

Ini kali kedua dirinya menaiki pesawat terbang, kali pertama dia menaiki pesawat adalah saat dia berumur _Sembilan tahun_ saat _ahjussi-nya_ mengirimnya kesana ke _norwegia._

" _Ahjussi_ kemana kita akan pergi?" Jungkook menggenggam erat ujung jas Taehyung merasa Takut jika Taehyung meninggalkannya seorang diri disini.

" _mansion-_ ku." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sebal. Sejak di dalam pesawat tadi Taehyung tidak pernah mengajak Jungkook berbicara sedikitpun. Pria yang memiliki rahang yang kuat serta wajah yang tegas hanya sibuk membolak-balik kertas yang berada di hadapannya.

Jungkook berniat ingin melemparkan pertanyaan kembali kepada Taehyung sebelum sebuah mobil _Limousine_ berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"masuklah." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan membiarkan Jungkook memasuki mobilnya terlebih dahulu.

" _Ahjussi_ apakah Namjoon _hyung_ danSeokjin _hyung_ tidak ikut bersama kita?" Jungkook kembali bertanya kepada Taehyung yang sudah kembali terfokus kepada _ipad_ yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Mereka akan menyusul." Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook tanpa harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari _ipad_ di tangannya.

Jungkook menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taehyung seolah menyadari bahwa Taehyung tidak ingin diganggu olehnya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela saat menyadari mobil yang ditumbangi mereka sudah berjalan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Pandangan Jungkook berubah sedih, matanya terasa berkabut akan airmata yang siap meluncur membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Kenangan menyesakkan itu datang _kembali._ Memutar seperti _roll film_ dalam pikirannya.

 _saat Orang tuanya dibunuh tepat didepan matanya._

Jungkook menekan dadanya menghilangkan rasa sakit yang secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Napas Jungkook terasa tersendat dan suaranya seolah tertahan di tenggorokkannya.

 _Jungkook membutuhan sesuatu untuk menghilang rasa sakit ini._

 _Jungkook membutuhkan sebuah pelukan yang mampu menenangkan dirinya._

Jungkook membutuhkan dekapan itu dari _Taehyung._

Tubuh Jungkook terasa kaku saat Taehyung menarik tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba ke dalam dekapannya. _Membelai surai arangnya dengan lembut._

 _Jungkook merindukan ini._

 _Jungkook merindukan dekapan Taehyung._

 _Dekapan yang Jungkook rasakan delapan tahun lalu._

"Tidurlah, kau terlihat sangat lelah hari ini." Suara lembut yang diberikan Taehyung membuat Jungkook merasa jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. ucapan yang di keluarkan Taehyung seperti sebuah _mantra,_ apapun yang diucapkan Taehyung seperti sebuah perintah yang t _ersistem_ di dalam pikirannya dan Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa menolak itu sekecil apapun.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya saat tidak lagi merasakan pergerakkan dari kendaraan yang ditumpanginya.

" _Ahjussi,_ apakah kita sudah sampai?" suara Jungkook terdengar serak, matanya sedikit tertutup menandakan nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Ya. Cepat turun." Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobilnya meninggalkan Jungkook yang sedang merenggut seorang diri disana.

"Dasar _ahjussi_ _bipolar!"_ Jungkook mendumal tapi tetap keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Taehyung di depannya.

" _Ahjussi,_ apakah kita akan tinggal disini?" Mata Jungkook berbinar memandang takjub akan tempat tinggal yang akan segera dia tempati.

"Ya."

" _ahjussi,_ kau memang yang terbaik." Jungkook memberikan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Taehyung yang hanya memandang datar dirinya.

"selamat datang Tuan besar dan Tuan muda!" Jungkook dengan segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung saat merasa Takut akan orang-orang yang berlarian menghampiri mereka dan menundukkan tubuh mereka ke arah Taehyung.

"siapkan kamar untuk Jungkook."

"sudah kami siapkan Tuan." Taehyung tidak menjawab ucapan orang itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya.

"pergilah ke kamarmu, mereka akan menunjukkannya."

" _Ahjussi_ , kita tidak tidur bersama?" Jungkook memandang polos ke arah Taehyung yang hanya menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Tidak, Kita tidak tidur bersama jadi cepatlah pergi ke kamarmu. Aku juga sudah mendaftarkanmu di sebuah sekolah disini kau bisa langsung masuk mulai besok. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Taehyung segera beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

" _Ahjussi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Jebal!"_ lirih Jungkook pelan sembari menatap mobil Taehyung yang bergerak pergi meninggalkan mansion itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook telah memulai sekolahnya sejak _seminggu_ yang lalu. Sekolah itu tidak begitu buruk yang sebenarnya adalah sekolah itu jauh dari kata buruk. Jungkook juga mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat dalam _seminggu_ dia sudah memiliki _tiga_ orang teman yang selalu menemaninya dan itu membuat Jungkook bahagia.

Walaupun kenyataanya Jungkook tidak sebahagia yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain. Karena orang yang selalu Jungkook butuhkan saat ini tidak ada disampingnya.

 _Ahjussi-_ Nya menghilang.

Menghilang meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam mansion besar itu.

Terakhir Jungkook bertemu dengannya adalah saat Taehyung mengantarnya ke mansion itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja dan itu sudah terhitung selama _seminggu._

Jungkook merindukannya.

Benar-benar merindukan Taehyung.

Akal sehatnya selalu menjerit kesakitan saat tidak melihat Taehyung di dalam _mansion_ itu. _Setiap hari, setiap malam_ Jungkook selalu menunggunya, berharap Taehyung berdiri di hadapannya dan mendekapnya.

 _Jungkook menginginkan itu._

Jungkook segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari menghampiri supir dan hatinya tidak bisa menahan itu lagi, mereka tidak bisa menunggu dan mengharapkan sosok Taehyung berdiri didepannya lagi. Karena jika Taehyung tidak bisa menemuinya maka dia yang harus menemui orang itu.

"Ku mohon antarkan aku ke tempat _Ahjussi_ bekerja."

.

.

.

Jeritan kesakitan terdengar nyaring saat Taehyung menekan kakinya yang sedang menginjak kepala seseorang itu dengan kencang.

Matanya yang gelap memandang tajam sosok yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di kakinya.

"Ku mohon Tuan Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Tolong lepaskan aku." Taehyung mendecih merasa muak mendengar ucapan orang itu. _Memohon kepadanya setelah berkhianat?_

 _Mustahil jika Taehyung akan melepaskannya begitu saja._

"sejak kapan aku dapat mengabulkan permohonan seseorang dengan mudahnya?" sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik menampilan seringai Jahat yang selalu melekat dalam dirinya.

"Ku mohon Tuan, berikan aku satu kesempatan kembali, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Orang itu menangis menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan terus memohon ampun kepada Taehyung, berharap Taehyung memaafkannya untuk kali ini. _Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena pada dasarnya hati Taehyung telah mati sejak lama._

"aku tidak perduli dan tidak akan pernah perduli dengan semua perkataan yang kau ucapkan." Suara tarikan pelatuk yang terdengar dari senapan yang berada di genggaman Taehyung menandakan sosok _berkhianat_ itu telah menempuh ajalnya.

"Tuan maaf mengganggu kegiatanmu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan seseuatu bahwa Tuan muda sedang berada disini."

"Apa? Jungkook berada disini?" suara Taehyung terdengar sedikit terkejut saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak buahnya.

"Benar Tuan. Dia terus berkata ingin bertemu dengan Tuan dan tidak akan pergi sebelum Tuan menemuinya." Taehyung mendesah kesal, dia benci harus berurusan dengan anak remaja keras kepala seperti Jungkook.

"Bereskan ini semua." Taehyung melemparkan senapannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang _eksekusi kematian_ yang berada di bawah tanah kantornya.

Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook yang sedang duduk dengan cemas di salah satu sofa ruang tunggu di lobinya saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari dalam lift.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jungkook segera meneggakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenali.

" _Ahjussi_ kau menemuiku?" Mata Jungkook berbinar penuh rasa gembira, bibir melengkung membuat kurva yang begitu indah saat menatap sosok Taehyung yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk kemari?" sorot mata Jungkook berubah padam, bibirnya mengatup menghilangkan senyumannya tadi saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang seolah tidak menyukai keberadaannya disini.

"Aku merindukanmu _ahjussi."_ Bola mata Jungkook bergetar merasa sesuatu mendesak keluar dari dalam kelopak matanya.

"Hentikan omong kosong mu, Jungkook. Kau membuang-buang waktuku."

 _Ini menyakitkan._

 _Perkataan Taehyung menyakiti perasaannya._

Bukan ucapan seperti itu yang Jungkook inginkan, bukan ucapan seperti itu yang Jungkook tunggu, bukan ucapan seperti itu yang Jungkook ingin dengar dari Taehyung.

"kenapa _ahjussi_ membawaku jika _ahjussi_ selalu meninggalkan ku, Kenapa? Jika kau tidak menginginkanku tolong kembalikan aku kepada Seokjin _hyung_ saja. Aku benci sendirian dan kau selalu membuatku merasa kesepian." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya tidak membiarkan Taehyung melihat airmatanya yang mengalir deras.

Taehyung menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan keras saat melihat bahu Jungkook yang bergetar kuat. _Anak itu menangis lagi karenanya._

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan mendekap tubuh anak itu.

"berhentilah menangis, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kau sendirian lagi." Taehyung membelai rambut Jungkook saat tangisan Jungkook semakin mengeras. Anak itu melepaskan semua bebannya dalam dekapan Taehyung, yang _selalu di impikannya._

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya tidak menyukai saat cahaya sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya dan mengganggu tidurnya yang damai. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama sebelum anak itu menyadari sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dengan cerah menampilan deretan giginya yang rapi.

 _Ahjussi-Nya sedang disini, dikamarnya, dan tidur bersamanya._

Pipi Jungkook bersemu saat melirik Taehyung yang masih tertidur dengan damai. Sosok itu sangat tampan dengan rahang tegas yang dia miliki, bulu mata yang terlihat _lentik_ dan tatapan tajam yang mematikan saat kelopak mata itu terbuka. _Jungkook mengagumi semuanya, semua yang berada dalam diri Taehyung begitu indah baginya._

" _Ahjussi,_ bangunlah kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku hari ini." Jungkook mengguncang bahu Taehyung dengan lembut membuat taehyung mengerjapkan matanya merasa terganggu.

Taehyung bukanlah seseorang yang sulit dibangunkan, hidupnya melarangnya untuk tidur dengan nyaman, dia harus selalu waspada akan semua hal yang bisa saja terjadi pada dirinya saat dia tertidur.

"Kemana kau ingin pergi?."

" _Gereja._ Temanin aku ke _gereja, ahjussi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung memandang datar ke arah Jungkook yang sedang menarik lengannya. Anak itu terlihat bahagia dengan senyum yang selalu melekat dengan dirinya sedari tadi.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" _Ahjussi_ bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertanya seperti itu, jika kau datang ke _gereja_ sudah pasti kau ingin berdoa kepada Tuhan."

"kau percaya dengannya?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya dengannya, _ahjussi_ juga pasti akan percaya dengannya saat dia menunjukkan sebuah keajaiban untukmu."

"dia tidak pernah melakukan itu untuk ku" lirih Taehyung terlampau pelan yang hanya mampu di dengar olehnya.

Taehyung melanjutkan kembali langkahnya mengikuti Jungkook yang sudah masuk ke dalam altar _gereja_ terlebih dahulu.

Anak itu menyanggah tubuhnya di antara kedua lututnya dan mengatup kedua tangannya dengan mata terpejam, _Jungkook berdoa._

Taehyung tidak mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jungkook, dia hanya memandang keseliling _gereja_ dan menatap dalam tanda salip besar yang berada di atas.

" _Ahjussi,_ kau tidak berdoa kepada tuhan?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Jungkook yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak."

"kau tidak ingin meminta sesuatu darinya?"

"aku tidak menginginkan satu pun kebaikkan darinya." Jungkook mendesah pelan begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

" _ahjussi,_ kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu kepadanya, dia melihat dan mendengar apapun yang kita katakan."

"Jika aku meminta Tuhan untuk membuatmu menjadi milik ku selamanya apakah dia akan mengabulkannya?" Taehyung menyeringai ke arah Jungkook.

" _ahjussi_ kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu disini, ini tempat suci."

"kau berpikir aku kotor?"

"Tidak. Maksudku bukan seperti itu, ucapan pun itu terdengar seperti kau menginginkan aku menjadi pasangan hidupmu." Taehyung menaikkan sudut alis kirinya begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Jika itu memang benar, apakah itu salah?"

" _Ahjussi_ tuhan tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan sesama jenis, apapun itu alasannya." Taehyung menyeringai lebar begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Bagaimana Jika aku mencium-mu tepat di hadapan Tuhanmu?"

" _ahjussi,_ kau tidak bisa mela-" Jungkook melebarkan kedua matanya saat Taehyung memotong ucapan nya dengan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut.

Taehyung mencium Jungkook begitu dalam, melumat kedua belah bibir Jungkook yang terbuka, menyesapnya begitu kuat, lidahnya menjelajah masuk ke dalam ruang mulut Jungkook, meneliti semua yang berada disana. Menghiraukan lonceng _gereja_ yang berbunyi.

"aku ingin melihat hukuman apa yang akan Tuhan lakukan saat aku melanggar aturan yang dia buat tepat dihadapannya." Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jungkook yang hanya mampu terdiam akibat perlakuannya.

"aku sangat menantikan hal itu." Dan Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terpaku disana.

"Tuhan, kau mengabulkan doa ku, kau mengabulkannya." Ucap Jungkook sembari menatap tanda salip di depannya.

Jungkook tidak mampu melakukan apapun pikirannya hanya tertuju akan doa yang baru saja dia katakan kepada tuhan tadi.

" _Tuhan, tunjukan kepadaku siapa yang kelak akan mencintaiku dan melindungiku seumur hidup ku, tunjukan dia tepat dihadapanmu. Aku meminta padamu Bapa."_

" _ahjussi, aku akan bahagia bersamamu kan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continue = Next 'Lie'**_

 **LIE**

" _kau pikir siapa orang yang selama ini kau cintai itu? Kau harus tahu bahwa orang yang paling kau cintai dan orang yang kau panggil ahjussi itulah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua mu"_

" _tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ahjussi melakukan itu!"_

" _memang akulah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua dan sekarang aku akan membunuh."_

" _ahjussi tidak akan akan melakukan itu, tidak akan."_

" _kenapa kau begitu yakin aku tidak dapat membunuhmu? Aku membunuh orang tuamu, adik Kim Seokjin bahkan aku mampu membunuh kedua orang tua angkatku. jadi alasan apa untuk aku tidak membunuh mu?"_

" _ahjussi kau tidak akan bisa, aku yakin kau-akhh"_

 _-END-_

Tertarik untuk chapter selanjutnya?

Sebelumnya aku Cuma mau memberitahu bahwa aku akan kembali hiatus T.T ga tahu berapa lama mungkin bisa cepat atau lama tergantung akunya.

Jadi kumohon aku butuh comment kalian, belakangan ini aku lagi mengalami masa kepercayaan diri yang menurun entah apapun itu alasannya. Aku jadi merasa terlalu cemas sama apapun yang aku lakukan dan aku butuh support dari kalian T.T

Intinya aku lagi dalam masa yang membingungkan antara menghentikan atau melanjutkan, pokoknya itu aja yang mau aku bilang sampai ketemu di lain waktu.

.

.

.

Stepstephiie ©2017

2017-03-14


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

CHAPTER 1.2 : BEGIN

.

KTH + JJK

.

M

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _You make me…Begin."_

.

.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, raut bahagia terlihat jelas diwajahnya, Bibirnya tidak berhenti membuat kurva ke atas menarik sudut bibirnya untuk selalu tersenyum.

Dia bahagia hari ini.

Sangat bahagia.

 _Ahjussi_ nya menuruti apapun yang dia mau hari ini, _Ahjussi_ nya menemaninya kemanapun dan itu cukup membuat Jungkook bahagia.

Pipi Jungkook bersemu saat membayangkan Taehyung yang menciumnya di dalam _gereja_ tadi. Jungkook tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa takut atau senang.

Jungkook takut _Tuhan_ akan marah karena dia melanggar aturan yang tidak di sukai _Tuhan_ , tapi Jungkook tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia menyukai apa yang Taehyung lakukan kepadanya, dia menyukainya, menyukai saat Taehyung menciumnya tepat dibibirnya.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang saat Jungkook kembali membayangkan sentuhan bibir Taehyung, terasa _lembut_ dan _liar,_ sentuhan Taehyung bagaikan sebuah _nikotin_ di hidup Jungkook, membuat Jungkook ingin merasakan lagi, lagi, dan _lagi._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jungkook tersentak merasa terkejut akan kehadiran Taehyung yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

" _Ah-Ahjussi_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Taehyung menarik salah satu sudut alisnya.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran ku?" sudut mata Taehyung memicing memperhatikan _gelagat_ Jungkook yang terlihat gugup.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, menghidar dari tatapan tajam milik Taehyung.

"Benarkah?" sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik ke atas, kakinya melangkah mendekati Jungkook yang sedang terduduk kaku diranjangnya.

" bukankah kau sedang memikirkan tentang ciuman yang ku berikan?"

 _Sial!_

Taehyung menebaknya dengan sangat tepat membuat Jungkook begitu ter- _gugup._

"A-Aku tidak memikirkan itu." Suara Jungkook terdengar lantang dengan nada gugup yang tidak bisa terlepas dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya dan Taehyung menyukai itu.

"kau tidak memikirkan ciuman ku tapi kau menginginkan aku untuk mencium mu kembali, seperti itu yang kau maksud?" Sergap Taehyung menyerang Jungkook dengan kalimat yang harus Jungkook akui _seratus persen_ tepat.

" _Ahjussi_ berhenti menggodaku." Suara Jungkook mengecil kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ku ingin menyerangmu." Taehyung mendorong bahu Jungkook perlahan membuat tubuh Jungkook terbaring di atas ranjang dengan Taehyung yang memenjarai tubuh anak remaja itu tepat diatasnya.

" _Aku menginginkan mu…"_ bisik Taehyung dengan berat tepat di telinga Jungkook, memberikan rangsangan menggelitik yang mengetarkan tubuh Jungkook.

" _Ahjussi…."_ Jungkook bersuara dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan napas yang mulai terengah-engah.

" _Biarkan aku membuka baju ku, jika kau menginginkanku."_ Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jungkook begitu mendengar ucapan anak itu.

"Apa maksudmu ucapanmu?" mata Taehyung memicing, menatap Jungkook dengan Tajam.

" _Ahjussi,_ Seokjin _Hyung_ pernah mengatakan kepadaku jika kau berkata kau menginginkan ku, aku harus segera membuka baju ku agar kau tidak marah." Napas Taehyung tercekat di dalam pangkal tenggorokkannya begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang begitu polos.

Taehyung segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Jungkook dan mengambil _pesawat telepon_ yang tergelatak di atas meja _nakas._ Tangannya menekan beberapa nomor yang dihapalnya dan menunggu seseorang disebrang sana mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Yeoboseyo…"_

"Apa yang kau ajarkan kepada Jungkook tentang aku yang menginginkannya." Sergap Taehyung tidak memperdulikan sapaan orang di sebrang sana.

" _Taehyung? Ini kau?"_

"Kau tidak memiliki perintah untuk bertanya kepadaku yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjawab pertanyaanku."

" _Taehyung aku tidak mengerti maksudmu mung-"_ suara orang di sebrang sana berhenti di tengah-tengah seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Ah, Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud Taehyung, aku memang ngajarkan dia tentang bagaimana harus melayanimu."_

"aku tidak memintamu mengajarkan hal seperti itu kepadanya." Desis Taehyung merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Seokjin.

" _Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin ka-"_

"Berhenti melakukan sesuatu diluar perintahmu karena aku tidak menyukainya." Taehyung memotong ucapan Seokjin dan segera memutus sambungan telepon itu.

" _Ahjussi,_ Maafkan aku. Kau boleh memarahiku tapi kumohon jangan lakukan itu kepada Seokjin _Hyung."_ Pandangan Taehyung terarah menatap Jungkook yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya merasa Takut.

"Aku tidak memarahi Seokjin, aku hanya memberinya peringatan akan perintah yang seharus nya dilakukannya." Tangan Taehyung terulur mengusap surai lembut miliknya Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menatapnya.

"Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih kepadanya karena sepertinya aku sedikit menyukai dengan apa yang dia ajarkan kepadamu tentang melayaniku." Jungkook kembali menundukkan kepalanya merasakan pipinya kembali bersemu saat melihat tatapan Taehyung.

 _Jungkook tidak bodoh._

Dia cukup tahu dan dia cukup mengerti jika saat ini _Ahjussi-_ Nya sedang menatapnya dengan begitu sensual dan _menantangnya._

" _Ahjussi apakah kau menginginkan aku untuk membuka bajuku untukmu?"_ Pertanyaan bodoh. Sungguh bodoh.

Jungkook begitu bodoh, sangat bodoh dengan melemparkan pertanyaan kepada seseorang yang tengah memandang lapar dirinya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan menyukainya." _Sial!_

Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya, Jungkook yang terlebih dahulu menantang Taehyung, maka dia juga harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

Jungkook tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Kedua tangannya terulur membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakannya satu-persatu hingga memperlihatkan _kulit putih bersih_ miliknya yang _Menawan._

Taehyung menggeram tertahan saat Jungkook melepaskan piyama _baby blue_ dari tubuhnya, memperlihatkan tubuh _setengah-telanjangNya_ yang menggiurkandi hadapan Taehyung. Begitu _mengoda_ danbegitu _menyesakkan._

" _Apakah aku harus membuka celana ku juga Ahjussi?"_

"Ya. _Buka semuanya hingga tidak tersisa satupun._ " _Brengsek!_

Suara Taehyung memberat dengan begitu dalam, matanya berkilat penuh napsu menatap Jungkook dengan menantang.

Jungkook beranjak, menumpuhkan tubuhnya diantara kedua lututnya yang bersanggap di atas ranjang. Tangan Jungkook mengapit kedua ujung _pinggir_ celananya dan menariknya turun secara bersamaan.

 _Sialan!_

Taehyung mengumpat dalam hatinya memandang tubuh _telanjang_ Jungkook tanpa busana sehelaipun yang menutupinya.

 _Terlihat polos dan dipenuhi oleh dosa secara bersamaan._

 _Dan Taehyung sangat menyukai dosa itu._

Taehyung bagaikan melihat seorang penari _striptis_ yang membuka bajunya satu persatu di hadapannya, Tapi Tidak. Jungkook _seribu kali_ lebih indah dari penari _striptis kelas satu_ sekalipun.

" _Ahjussi_ apa yang harus ku lakukan kembali?" Jungkook memandang Taehyung begitu malu. _Oh Sial_ siapa yang tidak akan merasa malu saat kau bertelanjang _penuh_ dan ditatap begitu _intens_ dan lapar dihadapan mu.

 _Jalang sekalipun pasti Juga akan malu jika harus ditatap begitu intens oleh orang yang disukainya bukan._

"berbaringlah dan biarkan aku yang melanjutkan semuanya, _sayang."_ Tubuh Taehyung merayap menaikin tubuh _polos_ Jungkook.

Tangannya menyelinap masuk kepunggung Jungkook membelainya dengan sensual dan meluncur turun dilekukan bokong indah itu.

Panas tangan Taehyung membakar kulitnya dan menembus hingga ke tulang Jungkook.

" _Ahjussi…."_ Rintih Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau inginkan _cantik."_ Bisik Taehyung, dadanya bergerak naik dan turun setiap tarikan napasnya lebih dalam dari yang terakhir. Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung pikiran hanya dipenuhi dengan rasa yang begitu menyenangkan yang diberikan Taehyung.

Bibir Taehyung menjelajah lurus memberikan kecupan ringan di sepanjang bahu Jungkook, membuat desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut Jungkook begitu saja.

Jemari Taehyung merayap di sekitar paha Jungkook, membelai lembut titik _sensitive_ yang Jungkook miliki sebelum tangannya bergerak pasti membenamkan jarinya ke dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook mengigit bibirnya menahan erangan dan rasa sakit yang menghampirinya, _tapi tidak berhasil._

Taehyung tidak memberikannya bernapas sejenak dalam hal ini membuat butiran keringat bermunculan di dahinya.

" _Shit, kenapa kau bisa begitu menggoda seperti ini" geram Taehyung._

Taehyung menarik jarinya dari dalam tubuh Jungkook dan bergerak naik ke arah rusuk Jungkook dan dadanya. Ibu jarinya bergerak _maju-mundur_ di atas _putting_ Jungkook yang mengeras.

Jungkook mendesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam telapak tangan Taehyung menginginkan lebih banyak dan lebih keras.

Taehyung menggeram, tidak dapat menahan sesuatu yang sudah sangat menyesakkan dan mendesak kain lembut celananya agar segera dikeluarkan.

Taehyung sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Jungkook, tangannya bekerja dengan kilat membuka seluruh pakaiannya, hingga dirinya sama _polos-_ nya dengan Jungkook.

"Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sibuk menahan rintihannya dengan matanya yang terpejam.

" _Ahjussi."_ Lirih Jungkook, matanya terasa berkabut merasa sesuatu yang baru kali ini dia rasakan. _Menyakitkan namun Menagihkan._

" _Kau akan menjadi milik ku, kau mengerti."_

Jungkook berteriak begitu Taehyung menghujam masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, sangat dalam dan menyakitkan.

"Jungkook, tatap aku."

"Tidak." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin menatap Taehyung dengan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

"Ku bilang Tatap aku Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung memegang kedua sisi pipi Jungkook dan mengarahnya wajah itu agar menatap ke arahnya.

"Izinkan aku untuk membawamu mencapai _klimaks_ yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya." Tatapan Taehyung begitu tajam menatap lurus ke manik mata Jungkook yang menggenang.

" _Ahjussi_ lakukan apapun yang kau mau karna aku milikmu sekarang."

.

.

.

 _To be continue =._ _ **CHAPTER 2 'LIE'**_

" _ **Ini kekasih ku Min Yoongi."**_

" _ **Jauhi Min Yoongi atau aku akan meninggalkan mu selamanya."**_

" _ **Ahjussi kau harus tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu."**_

" _ **Hai, Aku Park Hyung Sik mau berteman dengan ku?"**_

" _ **jika kau ingin mengalahkan Bajingan itu kau hanya perlu mengambil mainannya saja, Jeon Jungkook dia mainan Kim Taehyung saat ini"**_

" _ **Ahjussi, Ku mohon tolong aku hiks."**_

 _ **-END-**_

Belakangan ini saya benar-benar sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Saya lelah dengan Taekook saya lelah menjadi kpopers, dan saya juga lelah dengan diri saya sendiri.

Saya ingin berhenti tapi terlalu takut, takut akan semua hal yang bisa terjadi. Saya ingin bertahan tapi merasa terbebani, sudah pernah saya bilang bukan? Saya tidak bisa menulis ataupun hidup dibawah tekanan. Jadi itulah yang mengusik saya akhir-akhir ini. Saya hanya berharap semua ini hanya rasa lelah sesaat dan akan pulih kembali.

Stepstephiie © 2017

2017.04.16


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

CHAPTER 2.1 : LIE

.

KTH + JJK

.

M

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _Caught in Lie…."_

.

.

Jungkook meringis merasa terusik saat sinar matahari masuk dan mengganggu tidurnya. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap mencoba menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk melalui cela-cela jendela kamarnya.

Jungkook mencoba mendudukkan dirinya sebelum sebuah ringisan kembali tidak terlewatkan dari bibir tipisnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri dan Jungkook tahu apa penyebab dari rasa sakit itu semua.

Pipinya yang pucat mulai sedikit berwarna saat rona-rona kemerahan mengumpul dengan indah di kedua pipi berisinya.

Tangannya merambat perlahan menyentuh kedua bilah bibirnya yang tampak membengkak. Bibir yang dilahap dengan begitu rakus oleh _Ahjussi_ Nya sepanjang malam, bibir yang tidak pernah dibiarkan berhenti mendesah oleh laki-laki itu dan _Jungkook harus mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya._

Tangan Jungkook kembali merambat turun menyentuh dagu serta rahangnya dimana tempat itulah _Ahjussi_ Nya memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang memabukkan.

Jungkook kembali menurunkan tangannya menyentuh lehernya secara perlahan _karena disinilah tempat kesukaan AhjussiNya._

Jungkook masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas saat laki-laki itu memberikan gigitan kecil disana, memberikan sensasi rasa yang menyakitkan namun menyenangkan. Jungkook sangat menyukai saat lidah Taehyung bermain disana, menyusuri segalanya dengan lidahnya yang berdosa itu, meyesap kulitnya dengan kuat dan Jungkook yakin itu pasti akan meninggalkan sebuah bekas kemerahan.

Jungkook tidak dapat mengingat apapun lagi saat ini, bukan tidak dapat mengingatnya tapi terlalu malu untuk mengingat dan mengutarakan segalanya.

 _Karena sesungguhnya, Jungkook sangat menyukai apapun yang telah Taehyung lakukan pada tubuhnya semalam._

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Sadarlah Jeon Jungkook ini masih terlalu pagi." Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pipinya menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya semalam.

'Tapi. Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku menyukainya. Menyukai saat dimana _Ahjussi_ menyentuhku." Bisik Jungkook kembali membuat rona kemerahan menghiasi pipinya.

"berbicara tentang _Ahjussi_ dimana dia sekarang? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali sejak aku membuka mataku."

.

.

.

"semuanya berjalan lancar disana?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa kertas dihadapannya.

"semua berjalan lancar seperti keinginanmu Taehyung." Sosok yang ditanya Taehyung tadi menjawabnya membuat Taehyung menatapnya dengan seringai seperti biasanya.

"baguslah jika seperti itu, Namjoon." Namjoon tidak menjawab ucapan Taehyung dan lebih memilih untuk diam.

Suasana kembali hening.

Taehyung sudah kembali larut dengan kertas-kertasnya sedangkan Namjoon larut dalam pikirannya, ada suatu hal yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan kepada Taehyung saat ini.

"Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkannya." Suara berat Taehyung membuyarkan pikiran Namjoon membuat laki-laki itu menatap Taehyung yang masih terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan kerjaannya.

"Jungkook berbeda bukan?" ucap Namjoon merasa tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Taehyung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Namjoon datar. "berbeda dalam hal?" balas Taehyung. "jika yang kau maksud berbeda dalam hal berhubungan intim aku mengakuinya." Sambung Taehyung dan menyeringai saat melihat wajah terkejut Namjoon.

"kalian sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Namjoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

"kenapa kau sangat terkejut? Bukankah itu hal yang biasa. Lagipula dia milikku dan aku bebas melakukan apapun kepadanya." Mata Taehyung menyipit tidak menyukai pertanyaan Namjoon.

"kau menyukainya?" Taehyung menaikan sebelas sudut alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon yang bahkan tidak menjawab ucapannya.

"ku beritahu kau satu hal. Jungkook hanyalah seorang sampah yang ku pungut sama seperti yang lainnya, sampah tidak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu yang spesial walaupun dia terlihat berbeda sekalipun dan seperti itulah Jeon Jungkook. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waktunya dia kembali ke tempat asalnya. _Tepat di_ _Pinggiran kota, tempat aku menemukannya dan menetapkannya sebagai mainanku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Seokjin _Hyung!"_ Jungkook berteriak nyaring dan segera berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru, tidak perduli bahwa sesungguhnya dia sedang menahan sakit akibat apa yang dilakukan olehnya dan _Ahjussi_ Nya semalam. Dia hanya sangat merindukankan _Hyung_ nya itu dan ingin memeluknya.

"Hei jangan berlari seperti itu kau bisa terjatuh." Seokjin balas berteriak memperingati Jungkook yang kini tengah menerjang dirinya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu _Hyung."_ Ucap Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku Juga merindukanmu _sayang."_ Balas Seokjin sembari membelai surai hitam anak itu.

"kau tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat _Ahjussimu_ marah bukan?" tanya Seokjin yang mendapatkan gelengan keras dari Jungkook.

"tidak. Aku menjadi anak baik yang tidak pernah menyusahkan _Ahjussi_ disini." Ucap Jungkook dengan manja membuat Seokjin terkekeh pelan sembari membelai pipi Jungkook yang berisi.

Senyum Seokjin menghilang saat menyadari sesuatu, _bercak-bercak kemerahan di leher Jenjang Jungkook._

"dimana Namjoon _Hyung?"_

'Aku disini." Jungkook membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok yang dia cari berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Namjoon _Hyung."_ Sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya kepada Seokjin, Jungkook kembali menerjang Namjoon dengan semua pelukan.

" _Hyung-_ ie aku sangat merindukanmu, kau merindukanku juga bukan?" Namjoon terkekeh sejenak dan membalas pelukan Jungkook. "tentu saja, aku juga merindukanmu."

Jungkook tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang datang bersama Namjoon tadi.

" _Ahjussi!"_ Jerit Jungkook saat baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung sedari tadi berdiri di samping Namjoon.

Jungkook segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke samping Taehyung. " _Ahjussi_ kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." Jungkook sedikit memajukan bibirnya merengek manja sembari memeluk lengan Taehyung.

"ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan. Kau sudah memakan sarapanmu?" Jungkook menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "Belum. Aku menunggumu _Ahjussi."_ Jungkook memberikan cengiran polos yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tatapan datar oleh Taehyung.

"baiklah. Ayo kita makan." Jungkook berteriak riang mendengar ucapan Taehyung dan segera menarik laki-laki itu ke ruang makan meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Jungkook akan bahagia kan?" Namjoon tidak menjawab melainkan menggenggam tangan Seokjin seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Jungkook memandang dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Ini sudah kelima kali Jungkook berdiri disana hanya untuk memperhatikan penampilannya. Bibirnya terus tertarik ke atas membuat sebuah kurva, bibirnya sesekali bersenandung menyampaikan rasa bahagianya.

Ya, Jungkook bahagia hari ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jungkook seperti ini. Semua ini karena _Ahjussi_ Nya.

 _Ahjussi_ Nya telah berjanji akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah pagi ini itulah mengapa sebabnya Jungkook terlihat sibuk dengan penampilannya.

Dia tidak ingin mempermalukan Taehyung karena penampilannya yang buruk maka dari itu dia terus berdiri dihadapan cermin memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup lebih baik.

"Tuan Muda. Tuan Kim sudah menunggu anda untuk mengantarkan anda ke sekolah." Seseorang pekerja di _mansion_ ini mengetuk pintu Jungkook dan memberi tahu Jungkook bahwa Taehyung telah menunggunya.

"Ne. Aku akan segera turun." Jungkook menjawab ucapan orang itu dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia memandang cermin.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bukan?"

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil yang membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Jungkook. Selama perjalanan tadi Taehyung hanya terdiam begitupun dengan Jungkook yang hanya memeluk lengan Taehyung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu laki-laki itu.

" _Ahjussi_ kau tidak ingin mengantarku sampai ke kelas?" Tanya Jungkook mencoba membujuk Taehyung agar mengantarkannya sampai ke dalam kelasnya.

"Tidak." Jungkook memajukan bibirnya begitu mendengar jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh Taehyung.

"Ayolah _Ahjussi._ Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada teman-temanku." Bujuk Jungkook kali ini merengek menarik-narik jas yang digunakan Taehyung.

Taehyung mendesis tidak suka melihat kelakuan Jungkook. "ku bilang tidak Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook menyerah jika seperti ini, lebih baik dia segera keluar sebelum _Ahjussi_ Nya itu marah kepadanya dan kembali meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Menyebalkan!" Jungkook mendumal dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Tepat sesaat dirinya keluar dari dalam mobil dia menemukan sahabatnya yang juga baru turun dari mobil.

"Jimin!" Jungkook berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jimin. Jimin yang melihat sahabatnya pun segera menghampiri Jungkook di ikuti oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

"Jungkook kau baru sampai?" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Ne! kau juga baru sampaikan dan dia siapa, Jim?" Jungkook bertanya sembari menunjuk seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri disamping sahabatnya Park Jimin.

Jimin yang menyadari bahwa dia melupakan seseorang menepuk keningnya. "ah aku melupakannya." Keluh Jimin. " Jungkook kenalkan ini kekasihku Min Yoongi dan Hyung ini sahabatku Jeon Jungkook." Sambung Jimin memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Anyeonghaseyo…." Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Kekasih Jimin tersebut yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera masuk." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasih Jimin tersebut dan menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

" _Ahjussi_!" jerit Jungkook senang saat _Ahjussi_ Nya keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkah menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disi –" ucapan Taehyung berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenali.

Sosok yang menjadi kekasih Jimin pun tampak terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang menghampiri mereka.

"Masuk!" ucap Taehyung kali ini terdengar lebih dingin dari yang biasa Jungkook dengar.

"Maksud _Ahjussi?"_

"ku bilang masuk Jeon Jungkook!" bentak Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan hanya untuk menatap Jungkook.

Merasa Jungkook tidak menuruti ucapannya, Taehyung segera menarik tangan Jungkook dengan kasar dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah memaksa Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung kembali menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri disamping Jimin.

"aku tidak pernah berharap dan tidak pernah ingin untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Min Yoongi." Ucap Taehyung tajam dan segera beranjak pergi masuk ke dalam mobil serta meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah begitu saja.

Aura dingin dan gelap mendominasi mobil Taehyung saat ini, Jungkook bahkan tidak berani berucap sepatah katapun melihat sosok Taehyung yang seperti ini.

"Jauhi dia!" ucap Taehyung.

"Jauhi temanmu itu." Sambung Taehyung. "kenapa? Jimin sangat baik kepadaku dia bah- " ucapan Jungkook terpotong saat Taehyung menatap matanya begitu tajam.

 _Jungkook tidak mengenali sosok ini,_

 _Jungkook tidak mengenalnya,_

 _Ini bukan ahjussiNya,_

 _Bukan sosok AhjussiNya yang dia sukai._

" _ **Jauhi Jimin maupun Min Yoongi atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat ku lagi selamanya."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

T.B.C

.

.

.

Stepstephiie © 2017

2017.06.13


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

CHAPTER 2.1 : LIE

.

KTH + JJK

.

M

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _Caught in Lie…."_

.

.

" _ **Jauhi Jimin maupun Min Yoongi atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat ku lagi selamanya."**_

Jungkook terpaku mata bulatnya mulai memerah dan Jungkook dapat merasakan ribuan _kristal_ bening mendorong kelopak matanya agar bisa keluar dan meluncur dengan indah di kedua pipinya saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

" _Ahjussi_ sebenarnya ada apa?" Suara lirih Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendesis tidak suka dan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Bisakah kau menurutiku tanpa harus bertanya? Jika aku mengatakan jauhi mereka maka lakukan!" Mata Jungkook terpejam saat Taehyung menggeram marah tepat di depan wajahnya.

" _Ahjussi_ tapi apa alasan aku untuk menjauhi Jimin? Dia salah satu orang yang sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri _Ahjussi."_ Taehyung mengerang marah dan mencengkram dagu Jungkook.

"Jika kau masih terus bertanya seperti ini, aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu sendiri dan kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi. Jadi lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu itu sebelum kau menyesal karena telah membuatku marah."

Taehyung melepas cengkramannya dan segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya meninggalkan Jungkook yang menundukkan kepalanya sembari mencengkram kedua pahanya dengan isakan yang tertahan.

" _Ahjussi_ kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?!" Dan di dalam mobil itu telah menjadi saksi tangisan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook keluar dari dalam mobil Taehyung saat merasa tangisannya sudah dapat dia kendalikan. Langkahnya bergerak perlahan menahan airmatanya yang sudah siap meluncur kembali.

"Hentikan. Dasar airmata bodoh, kau akan membuat Jin _Hyung_ khawatir nanti." Ucap Jungkook sembari mengusap kedua pipinya dengan kasar menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang masih berada disana.

Tangannya mendorong pintu mansion itu dengan perlahan berharap tidak ada siapapun yang menyadari dan melihat dirinya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Jungkook kenapa kau mengendap-endap seperti itu?" Langkah Jungkook terhenti, tubuhnya terpaku saat suara dari sosok yang dia kenal memanggilnya.

"Jin _Hyung."_ Jungkook membalikkan badannya menghadap Seokjin yang masih menatapnya.

Seokjin sedikit terkejut saat melihat penampilan Jungkook saat ini, mata dan hidung yang memerah, dan bahu yang bergerak turun naik dengan tidak teratur seolah menahan ledakan tangisan yang siap keluar kapan saja.

' _Jungkook menangis? Apa ini karena Taehyung?' Ucap_ batin Jin bertanya.

"Ada apa Jungkook? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Jin melangkah mendekati Jungkook yang masih terdiam. Jungkook tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Jin dengan pandangan terlukanya serta mengigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang akan keluar.

Mengerti dengan kondisi Jungkook, Seokjin meraih tubuh remaja itu ke dalam dekapannya. Membelai surai arang itu dengan lembut membisikkan kata-kata penenang yang mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tangis Jungkook pecah saat mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Seokjin, Tangannya terulur membalas pelukan Seokjin dan mencengkram kuat punggung orang yang sudah di anggap kakak baginya itu.

" _Ahjussi_ mem-membentakku _Hyung._ Dia marah kepadaku." Ucap Jungkook disela tangisnya. Kening Seokjin mengerut seolah bertanya kenapa Taehyung bisa memarahi Jungkook dan membuat anak ini menangis seperti ini.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau melakukan kesalahan?" Seokjin dapat merasakan Jungkook yang menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja _Ahjussi_ memarahiku dan menyuruhku menjauhi sahabatku _Hyung."_ Tangisan Jungkook semakin mengeras saat mengingat kembali kemarahan Taehyung.

"Menjauhi sahabatmu? Karepa apa? Apa alasannya?" Tanya Jin tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu _Hyung._ Tadi saat aku bicara dengan Jimin, _Ahjussi_ menghampiriku dan tiba-tiba saja dia menarikku dan memaksaku masuk kembali ke dalam mobil saat melihat Jimin dan kekasihnya _."_

"Apa? Hanya karena itu? Apa alasannya? Kau tahu siapa kekasih sahabatmu itu?" Tanya Jin sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Jungkook agar menatapnya.

"Min Yoongi. Kekasih Jiminitu bernama Min Yoongi, _Hyung_."

Tangan Seokjin sontak terjatuh dari kedua pipi Jungkook. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi saat mendengar sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Seokjin memegang kedua bahu Jungkook dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Jungkook dengarkan _Hyung,_ untuk kali aku mohon turuti _Ahjussi_ mu Jungkook. Dia pasti memiliki alasan sendiri yang tidak mungkin bisa kau mengerti. Dia pasti ingin yang terbaik bagimu. Jadi kumohon- jauhi temanmu dan kekasihnya itu, Aku mohon Jungkook." Jungkook terdiam begitu saja begitu mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, dan ada hubungan apa kekasih Jimin itu dengan _Ahjussi_ Nya?

"Jungkook kau mendengar ucapan _Hyung,_ bukan?" Tanya Jin dan Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain untuk tidak menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne _Hyung,_ aku akan mengikuti ucapanmu dan akan menuruti kemauan _Ahjussi_ untuk menjauhi Jimin dan kekasihnya, Min Yoongi _."_

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap takut pintu dihadapannya, tangannya dengan ragu memegang knop pintu ruangan itu erat dan membukanya perlahan.

Dan suara pintu yang terbuka itu mengalihkan pandangan Taehyung dari kertas-kertas dimejanya. Pandangan Taehyung terarah menatap dingin ke arah Jungkook yang berdiri kaku.

"Jika kau kemari hanya ingin berdebat dengan ku, lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku." Ucapan dingin Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengencangkan genggamannya di ujung baju _piyama_ yang dikenakannya.

" _Ahjussi~"_ suara Jungkook terdengar serak, kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan menghampiri Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Jungkook saat sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Taehyung.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung dari sudut matanya saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Taehyung. "aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu _Ahjussi,_ Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu untuk menjauhi Jimin." Lirih Jungkook memejamkan matanya menolak tatapan tajam yang diberikan Taehyung.

"mendekat." Perintah Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Mendekatlah ke arahku, bukankah kau menginginkan sebuah pelukan dariku?" Jungkook tidak bodoh dan Jungkook tidak memerlukan waktu lebih lama lagi hanya untuk berlari dan memeluk Taehyung dengan erat saat mendengar ucapan pria itu.

" _Ahjussi~"_ panggil Jungkook disela tangisannya.

"Ya." Jawab Taehyung.

" _Ahjussi~"_

"Ya, Jeon Jungkook kekasihku." Dan Jawaban yang diberikan Taehyung membuat tangisan Jungkook semakin keras.

"Hey, kenapa tangisanmu semakin keras? Kau lebih ingin aku memarahimu?" Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Aku lebih baik kehilangan seribu sahabat seperti Jimin daripada aku haru kehilanganmu _Ahjussi."_ Ucap Jungkook menatap Taehyung dalam dan itu membuat bibir Taehyung tertarik membuat senyum tipis.

" _Ahjussi_ kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum seperti ini untukku." Ungkap Jungkook dengan airmata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa memberimu lebih dari ini jika kau selalu menurutiku Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung membuat Jungkook kembali memeluknya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, _Ahjussi_." Ucap Jungkook dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Karena, Aku akan mati jika kau meninggalkanku _Ahjussi._ Aku bergantung padamu, hidupku sepenuhnya berada di tanganmu." Senyum Jungkook merekah indah saat merasakan Taehyung yang membalas pelukannya.

"Ya Jungkook kau memang harus bergantung padaku. Karena selama kau hidup, kau akan selalu dalam kendaliku."

.

.

.

T.B.C

Stepstephiie © 2017

2017.08.07


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

CHAPTER 2.2 : LIE

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie © 2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _Caught in Lie…."_

.

.

"Namjoon, dia kembali. Min Yoongi kembali." Namjoon terdiam. Terlalu sibuk untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh kekasihnya, Kim Seokjin.

"Dia mengincar Jungkook, Namjoon. Dia ingin mengambil Jungkook-ku." Nada kecemasan semakin terlihat dari setiap bait kata yang diucapkan oleh Seokjin.

"Itu tidak mungkin Seokjin, kau hanya salah melihat." Jawab Namjoon setenang mungkin.

"Salah lihat? Jungkook bertemu langsung dengannya dan kau mengatakan salah lihat?!" Suara Seokjin meninggi begitu mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Jungkook yang melihatnya? Seokjin, Jungkook tidak mengenal Yoongi. Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa yang Jungkook kenal adalah Min Yoongi yang berbeda, bukan Min Yoongi Bajingan itu. Harus berapa kali aku membicarakan ini padamu bahwa di korea bukan hanya satu orang saja yang memiliki nama Min Yoongi."

"Tapi hanya satu Min Yoongi yang mampu membuat Kim Taehyung menjadi murka Kim Namjoon. Kau tahu bagaimana marahnya Taehyung pada Jungkook saat tahu anak itu mengenal Min Yoongi, dan kau masih mau mengatakan bahwa itu bukan Min Yoongi bajingan itu!" Suara Seokjin meninggi disetiap kalimat akhirnya, sebuah perasaan emosi menguasainya kali ini.

Namjoon terdiam. "Taehyung melihat Min Yoongi?" pertanyaan retoris itu keluar tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Namjoon yang masih tercengah, menolak sebuah kenyataan bahwa sosok itu kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka dan kehidupan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Namjoon." Ungkap Seokjin putus asa. Terlalu pelik, Seokjin tidak akan bisa berpikir lurus jika menyangkut Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi adalah sebuah lambang kehancuran dan tentu saja kedatangannya akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya menyakiti Jungkook, tidak akan pernah." Seokjin menggeram, pandangannya berkilat penuh emosi.

"Kita akan melindunginya, Kita akan melindungi Jungkook bersama-sama. Seokjin~" ada seselip keraguan yang terucap di dalam kalimat Namjoon, tapi Seokjin tidak perduli. Selama dia masih bernapas didunia ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook terluka sedikitpun.

"Jungkook akan bahagia, dia pasti bahagia." Dan sebuah genggaman erat yang diberikan Namjoon meyakinkannya, bahwa Jungkook akan bahagia, pasti bahagia. Seokjin akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian seorang Jeon Jungkook, apapun akan dia lakukan, walaupun harus menukar kebahagian itu dengan nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi~"_ Jungkook merengek, bergerak-gerak tidak sabar diatas pangkuan Taehyung.

"Hhm." Sebuah gumaman yang menjadi balasan Taehyung semakin membuat Jungkook kesal, _AhjussiNya_ kembali menjadi kulkas setelah memperlakukannya dengan manis? Oh Tidak! Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan dirinya diacuhkan kembali seperti ini.

" _Ahjussi_ aku sudah mengantuk, ayo kita tidur."

"Pergilah lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul." Bibir Jungkook menukik kebawah tidak menyukai penolakan yang diberikan Taehyung.

" _Ahjussi_ Setidaknya tatap lawan bicaramu, jika kau sedang berbicara dengannya." Jungkook terdiam begitu melihat gerakan tangan Taehyung yang sedang menulis sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Jungkook mengerti itu berhenti.

Taehyung melepas penanya begitu saja dan beralih menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam yang dimilikinya. Mendapati Taehyung yang menatap tajam dirinya, sontak membuat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya merasa takut.

" _A-Ahjussi."_

"Apa cantik." Jungkook bersemu, mendapat jawaban manis dari Taehyung seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya.

" _Ah-Ahjussi_ ayo kita tidur." Jungkook tergagap, merasa malu dengan tatapan Taehyung yang seolah menelanjanginya.

"Tunggu aku menyelesaikan ini dulu, baru kita akan tidur, oke?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan tidak berani menatap Taehyung walau hanya sedetikpun.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan padaku tentang menatap lawan bicara yang sedang berbicara denganmu, apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang baru kau katakan?" Jungkook terdiam merasa malu saat Taehyung membalik ucapan yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Dengan perasaan ragu-ragu Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap Taehyung yang saat ini sedang menatapnya.

"Tunggu aku, oke." Jungkook mengangguk kali ini masih dengan menatap Taehyung dengan mata bulat.

"Anak pintar." Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum tipis sembari membelai surai arangnya.

Taehyung kembali fokus pada pekerjaan awalnya, mengacuhkan Jungkook untuk sementara dan membiarkan Jungkook yang masih terus memandangi wajahnya.

" _Ahjussi_ kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Mencintaimu sampai aku lupa bagaimana aku mencintai diriku sendiri." Gerakan tangan Taehyung terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan bernada lirih yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun hanya untukmu _Ahjussi._ Bahkan jika harus matipun akan aku lakukan asal kau baik-baik saja."

"Karena jika kau merasa kesakitan maka aku juga akan merasakannya, dan jika kau mati maka akupun akan mati." Jungkook memeluk leher Taehyung setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Tangannya memeluk erat leher Taehyung, seolah sosok itu akan menghilang jika dia tidak memeluknya dengan erat. Jungkook dapat merasakan _AhjussiNya_ yang kini melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jungkook- membalas pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja dan aku dapat pastikan kau tidak perlu mati hanya untukku Jungkook."

.

.

.

"Hey. Kenapa wajahmu bahagia sekali hari ini." Seokjin tidak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat Jungkook yang kini menunduk malu mendengar ucapannya

"Tidak ada apa-apa ko _Hyung_."

"Benarkah? Bukan karena kau sudah baikkan dengan _Ahjussimu_? Atau telah terjadi sesuatu yang mendebarkan semalam?"

"Hm _Ahjussi_ memang sudah memaafkanku dan itu salah satu hal kenapa aku begitu senang hari ini dan berhenti menggodaku _Hyung_ ini masih pagi." Rengek Jungkook mendapati Seokjin yang terus menggodanya.

"Hahaha. Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi yang dapat merubah raut bahagiamu menjadi kesal hanya karena aku menggodaamu. Jadi sekarang makan sarapanmu dan segera berangkat kesekolah, oke?!" Jungkook mengangguk lucu sembari memakan sarapannya.

" _Hyung,_ dimana _Ahjussi?"_ Tanya Jungkook dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan membuat Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

"Telan dulu makananmu sayang." Tegur Seokjin.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat raut wajah senangmu menghilang tapi aku harus mengatakannya, _Ahjussimu_ sudah berangkat lebih dulu sejak pagi-pagi buta, kau tidak marahkan?" Seokjin menatap ragu ke arah Jungkook, mengantisipasi ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan Jungkook.

"Hhm, tidak ko _Hyung. Ahjussi_ juga sudah mengatakannya semalam." Jelas Jungkook sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Seokjin yang menghembuskan napas leganya.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah selesaikan? Ayo kita berangkat."

"Ayo _Hyung."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Belajar yang pintar, _Hyung_ akan menjemputmu saat pulang nanti." Seokjin membelai surai arang Jungkook yang sedang bersiap turun dari dalam mobil.

"Ne _Hyung."_ Jawab Jungkook tersenyum lebar memperlihat gigi kelincinya yang membuat Seokjin gemas bukan main.

"Aku pergi dulu _Hyung."_ Jungkook mencium pipi Seokjin sekilas dan segera turun dari dalam mobilnya meninggalkan Seokjin yang hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya, membuat beberapa orang yang mengenalnya bertanya melihat tingkahnya hari ini.

"Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook membalik badannya begitu saja saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Tubuh Jungkook menegang seketika saat tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya, _Min Yoongi._ kekasih dari Park Jimin, seseorang yang harus Jungkook hindari saat ini.

Jungkook harus berlari dan menjauh dari sosok ini, Tapi kaki dan tubuh Jungkook terasa kaku saat melihat orang itu berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, tidak seperti pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau terlihat sangat takut hari ini." Sosok bernama Min Yoongi itu menyeringai memandang tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar.

"Apa karena Tuanmu yang mengancammu?"

"Ma-Maaf sepertinya a-aku harus segera masuk kekelasku." Jungkook berniat beranjak dari hadapan Yoongi sebelum sosok itu lebih dulu mencengkram lengannya kuat membuat Jungkook meringis sakit karenanya.

"Kenapa kau takut padaku? Kau harusnya merasa takut pada Tuanmu sendiri." Jungkook semakin meringis saat cengkraman Yoongi semakin kuat.

"S-Sakit, Ku mohon lepaskan aku." Sudut mata Jungkook tergenang dengan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Sakit? Baru seperti ini kau sudah berkata sakit?" ucap Yoongi tertawa mengejek memandang Jungkook.

"Kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dari ini jika bersamanya, bahkan bukan sesuatu yang mustahil jika kau akan mati ditangannya suatu hari nanti."

.

.

.

T.B.C

Stepstephiie © 2017

2017.09.10


End file.
